


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: KaixBryan

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests.KaixBryan. Kai wants to learn how to shoot a pistol, he forgot how with his amnesia from the Abbey, he asks Bryan for help.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai & Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov
Kudos: 4





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: KaixBryan

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> Hi there! I hope I'm not too late for sending in asks 👉👈  
> Prompt : kai and Bryan having feelings for each other and being pissed off about it.  
> And you can use the dub names :)
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> Okay so I actually thought about this one for awhile and added some RESSYFAERIE FLARE so I hope you like it! Lets get these 2 silver boys goin- (disclaimer i know fuckin nothing about guns cause im canadian lmao), also I don’t know much about Bryan’s character (I mean there’s not much to go off of in the anime haha so I hope I get it right!).

Kai finally admitted it.

He forgot how to shoot.

Obviously- he forgot most things from the abbey, and he preferred to keep it that way, but this one thing-

“I get why you forgot.” Bryan shrugged his shoulders in their Russian training room. “But why do you want to remember?” 

Kai hesitated before answering, “I want to take over the company one day. But I can’t take over a weapons manufacturing company if-”

“You forgot how to shoot a gun.” Bryan completed his sentence for him so he wouldn’t have to struggle. 

“Yeah.” Kai let the word fall like thick tar. 

“We all learned in the abbey, I know that.” Kai was desperate to get these thoughts out.

“Benefits of being a child soldier.” Bryan kicked his legs up and balanced them on a table. 

Kai looked to the side.

“You’re worried about something else, what is it?” Bryan’s dominating attitude never affected Kai, but it was worth a shot. 

Kai simply looked back at him, his classic emotionless stare. 

“Spill the damn beans Hiwatari.” 

Kai sighed, “What if- I remember something when I’m learning.”

“That’s why you can’t have just anybody teach you?” Bryan nodded finally understanding. 

“Yeah. I imagine Boris’ teaching techniques weren’t exactly-”

“Normal?” 

“Ethical.” Kai chose his words wisely, like always. 

“If you stop with that proper speech around me I’ll teach you.” 

Kai’s eyes lit up slightly, “really? I wasn’t expecting you to agree so easily.” 

“Gun range tomorrow. Bright and early. I’ll give you bonus points if you bring one of those new Hiwatari pistols.” 

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Ah,” Bryan shrugged, “Worth a try.” 

-

Kai waited in the range, Bryan was as usual, late. 

“Hey Kai.” Bryan approached with his learned silent walk. Kai jumped slightly when he appeared behind him, “sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Kai rolled his eyes. “You totally did, don’t lie.” 

Bryan gave him that deep growl laugh that Kai liked.

_Wait liked? Did I just think that- For real?_

Inside the range it was dead quiet. 

“I like coming here early, no one is here. Not many people like to play with guns first thing in the morning.” Bryan grabbed a table and moved it closer to one of the stalls as if he owned the place. 

Kai crossed his arms, watching him and absorbing him- his technique. 

_Focus on learning you idiot-_

Kai shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

Kai landed back on planet earth and wondered when Bryan had placed the pistols on the table in front of him.

“Do you remember how to load?” Bryan began to tear one apart piece by piece.

Kai shook his head. 

“Try.” Bryan used one hand to gesture to the table “oh- wait” 

Bryan walked towards Kai and got a bit too close for comfort.

“What the fuck are you doing-” Kai flinched back and closed one eye when Bryan plopped something around his neck. 

Kai felt his face flush a bit.

_Fuck, fuck fuck fuck-_

Kai reached for the heavy thing around his neck, “Oh- earmuffs.” 

“What do you think I would put around your neck? Weirdo.” Bryan shot him a confused glare. 

“I- I don’t know!?” Kai became worried when he didn’t think through his response, he sounded like a teenage girl, he hated it. 

Kai took a deep breath and approached the table.

“It’s not loaded.” Bryan reassured him. 

Kai went to grab the pistol but his hand hovered overtop of it, he was scared, it frustrated him that he didn’t know why. 

Bryan slowly grasped his hand and lowered it onto the gun. He held his hand there for at least a minute, Kai wasn’t counting, but he was shaking slightly. 

“Don’t be scared I’m here.” 

“Fuck off-” Kai tried desperately to not be a schoolgirl but he came off a bit rough. 

“Alright fuck you too then figure it out yourself.” Bryan ripped his hand back at the speed of light. 

Kai’s emotions were all over the place, he hadn’t even noticed himself picking up the pistol and treating it like an old friend, loading it with much practice. 

“Woah.” Bryan’s eyes grew wide, he felt a feeling flutter in his chest, and again, pushed it away. Menacing stupid feelings. 

Just like that Kai was holding a loaded pistol. He stopped in his tracks and let his eyes fall on it. He was silent. 

“You alright?” Bryan worried about him, he worried about him all the time.

“I’m fine. How do I shoot it?” Kai turned to the partitions mentally locking on to the targets far away.

“Try it for yourself first- oh.”

Kai was already in form, so Bryan took it upon himself to strut over and put his ear protection on for him. 

Kai wasn’t pulling the trigger. He left the safety on, unmoving. 

“Here you have to fix your stance.” Bryan poked Kai’s bicep when he didn’t respond.

_Guess he can’t hear me._

He grabbed Kai’s leg and tried to organize it differently, then kicked his other foot. “There that’s good, not you’re arms-” He delayed thinking of how to do this without getting his hands all over Kai- As much as he wanted to-

_What the fuck!? I don’t want to touch him- I what- Ew!_

“I have to grab your arms Kai.”

“What!?” Kai was confused. 

“Okay here-” Bryan stood behind him and wrapped his arms over Kai’s shoulders.” He reached for his forearms and tried to move them, “Oh my god Kai fucking untense jesus-” 

Kai let himself relax a bit. 

“There. Wait-” 

Bryan leaned his head over Kai’s shoulder and clasped his hands around Kai’s over the pistol.

“This isn’t quite right-” He moved a few of Kai’s fingers. “There!” He jumped back fast trying to hide his red face from Kai. 

_What? I’m so done with these feelings it’s just Kai it is JUST KAI!_

Kai’s breaths were ragged. 

Bryan became worried. He got closer to Kai again and grasped his shoulder, “In your own time.” 

Kai’s jaw moved, he bit his lip and held the gun tighter. 

_Fuck that’s hot-_

And he shot the gun 1, 2, 3, 4 times. 

Bryan felt the electric shock run through his body on every shot. 

Kai turned to look at him, he took off the ear protection. 

“Can you reload it?” Bryan asked.

“Yeah.” Kai began to reload it and then went back to his stance. He grew uncomfortable, “can you show me again?” Kai asked uneasily. 

“Of course.” Bryan took his old position behind Kai, this time leaning into his back more, because, well- Fuck you that’s why. 

“Put my earmuffs back on asshole.” Kai grinned. 

“Of course fuckface.” Bryan accidently grazed Kai’s chin when he grasped the muffs. 

He put them on Kai’s ears and gave them a pat, he still stayed behind Kai, he wasn’t sure why, and it pissed him off that he couldn’t move. 

Kai shot the gun again 4 times. The sound from behind was deafening and Bryan leaned into his shoulder a bit more, against his will the words he had been thinking for a while slipped out.

“I think I like you and it’s driving me fucking crazy-” 

Kai still held the gun, unmoving. 

*He couldn’t have heard me, there’s no way- the earmuffs*

“What did you say?” Kai angled his head to stare at him. 

“N-Nothing- reload and shoot asshole-” 

“It sounded like you just said you're gross.” Kai couldn’t keep his face expressionless, he was cracking a smile, he hated it. 

“I’m not gross?” 

“Even though you like me?” 

The gun range had never been quieter. 

Bryan’s face turned red as a beet, first from embarrassment, then anger. 

“I don’t fucking like you, you rich brat fuck you! Fuck!” Bryan pushed himself away from Kai, Kai put the gun back and took the earmuffs off onto the table beside the gun. 

“These earmuffs suck.” Kai had never been more stoic, it pissed Bryan off.

“How the FUCK are you so NORMAL right now? Are you messed in the head?!-” 

“Yes.” Kai’s expression grew from stoic to furious. 

“You’re an idiot Kai Hiwatari- and you can learn how to shoot yourself- Die for all I care-” Bryan crossed his arms, his face was still the same shade of red. 

“You’re the idiot, moron!” Kai rolled his eyes.

“Why? You know what fuck you-” 

“Because I think I like you too… Bitch.” Kai’s last word didn’t hit as hard, but Bryan felt like he had been hit with a shotgun. 

“You’re an idiot Kai really? For real. You’re fucked.” 

“You’re fucked- I can’t even shoot a gun and yet here you are-” 

“Cause of your fucking soft skin and dumb breath and stupid lips and your adams apple, it’s just always there!” Bryan raged and took a few steps towards Kai, he was ready to fight this guy. 

“Well I hate you’re stupid hair and face- and you’re videogame obsession and- mf!” 

Kai’s words were cut short when Bryan grabbed his stupid scarf and the back of his moronic head and pulled him closer kissing him in the process. 

Angry making out is weird, but they loved it. 

Once they pulled away someone had to break the silence. Kai decided it had to be him, somehow the more sociable of the duo. 

“I think I know how to shoot a gun now… Thanks.


End file.
